Toys
by future-voldemort
Summary: HHr - harry and hermione, are well, buddies, but theyre intaimate buddies, harry finds out something, and is fighting a war with him self. Please Read Review!


**Disclaimer:** _My life has been spent in America, I have been to Europe once, so do you really think I'm like 40 or something, get that idea out of your head! I'm like 1/3 of that age!!! _

Toys¿ 

Harry wasn't the typical one to think of something as _intimate_ as this. Ron and Lavender were the typical, sometimes he would see Ginny with a new guy every couple of days, but there was an exception, Ginny was **_the_** Hogwarts slut. Everything has changed, Ron wasn't even talking to him, and Hermione, well, and she was more like a sex god. 

He liked Hermione as a _friend_, nothing more. But there were times he needed to feel the warmth of someone, anyone. And Hermione just happened to be the one he shared this with. Each time they shared a night of passion, or more like lust. He was satisfied, and would come back for more, each week. This is not a good reputation if you happened to get caught, by anyone. 

Harry this type of person, no. Nothing close to it. But he needed to feel the minimum of cloths when he was intimate. He didn't know how this all started, but he remembered what his actions were along with hers. It was the time he had lost his virginity, and him 'boy ness' the day he had truly became a man.

Flashback… 

"Hermione?" He looked at her; he saw tears down her face, when she turned her face. He was in the head girl's dorm.

"W-w-what Harry?" She stuttered, and turned her body to face him.

"What's wrong?" He replied, and came over and put two arms around her, and pulled her into a friendly hug. 

She was scared, hurt, and all of the above. He didn't like to see her like this, his best friend, crying – it didn't look good. 

"R-R-Ron broke up with me cause I accused him of cheating on me with _Lav_." She said, expelling yet another sob. 

Harry felt like punching him. He wasn't too keen on his best friends going out with one another. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her all night – **_if_** she let him do it. 

"Harry," She said. She pulled away, and looked up at him.

Her eyes were unbearable, caramel-brown, he felt like kissing her, even if he did regret it. She was beautiful when she cried, he didn't like it when she cried, but she was absolutely stunning. Her arms were still around him from that hug. 

She boldly licked her lips. 

That did it, his heart had taken over for him, and he was kissing his best friend. 

As he had touched her lips, he had felt nothing like kissing anyone else, but he ignored it; he opened his mouth, and licked her lips, and she opened her lips. He took this welcome very positively. He moved his tongue like waves in water. Everything at that moment was blurred, except Hermione, and himself. 

He had no control. He put his arms around her waist, and leaned her against her bed. 

He felt his male organ come into play. How he was so easily aroused, was a question that need not be answered now. 

Assuming his position as the leader, even if this happened to be his first, he took her blouse off. As if they were a team, Hermione did the same to Harry's shirt. He was shirtless, and she had a bra on. What a likely match. 

She tugged at his pants like she was begging. What he could do was in the front of his mind. He kissed her again. This time it was a tad more passionate. As if on protocol, Hermione pulled away, and glanced at his pants. There was quite a big lump where his erection was. She grinned, and placed her hand on his shoulder, and slowly, very slowly, she moved her way down, trying to ignore the tiny fact there was muscles everywhere. 

She reached just above her destination. She stopped, and looked up at him. Now he was begging, but rather, with his eyes, she responded almost immediately, but, to make this torture, she went slowly, over the 'lump' and caused him to shudder. This took a rather positive effect on her. 

She, quite slowly, unbuttoned his pants. If she were to go any slower, he would have shagged her then, and now. But she was moving quite consistent. She unzipped, the zipper, and reached in. 

He was now not just pleased, but amazed at how perfect this… whatever it was called. 

Her hand had reached the pit stop. He shuddered at her touch. 

He could not explain anything, he was very fortunate to come across, such, a perfectionist in this area. Very lucky indeed.

Just as she stopped, just like Hermione, he went on, to pleasure her, in a more, affectionate way. He hovered above her face, inches from silver. He landed on her mouth, and gave her a kiss. 

As before, she had opened her mouth, but, Harry knew, every time he went in, there was a new place to explore. He tasted sweetness, chocolate, strawberry; he couldn't put his finger on it. So he moved lower, by tracing her jaw line, with feverish kisses. 

As he reached her neck, she tilted her head back. He let his tongue do most of his talking. When he was sucking on her delicate skin, Harry bit down. Not enough to hurt her, but enough for her to let out a moan, a soft moan. 

His pulse quickened as he moved further down, to her breast. He reached her bra, and let out a moan of disappointment. 

He looked up at her, and she gave him a grin. He took his master plan into action. He picked her back up with his left hand, and reached behind with his right. 

His soft hands touched her back, and she let out another moan. Harry, smiled, he unhooked it. And went down, and removed the bra with his teeth. He threw it aside, now looking at he upper half.

How beautiful she looked without her cloths. He went back to above his spot, and continued downward. Not close enough to his goal, his destination for this trip, was further, and would take more kisses, to get there.

He reached the right side of her left breast. He sucked, until he heard another delighted moan. He continued on his quest for his gold.

He continued until, he reached, her skirt. He sighed a big sigh. He didn't like the idea of fabric. So he tugged, and wha-la. Her skirt was at her knees; Hermione tried to kick it off, but had some difficulty. 

Finally, she was in nothing, but underwear. He smiled, a mischievous smile. He licked his lips. And tugged again at the last article of clothing. It came off in one big tug. He looked at her, and ginned. 

He searched her body for a flaw, maybe just one. But found nothing of the sort. What he did find was a beautiful woman, who had been brought up a way in which God could describe with few words. There was no doubt she was beautiful, he wondered what it took for him to be hers'. 

He glanced at Hermione, she had a frown on her face, he realized, he was thinking too much. He needed to be quick, before she decided to back away. 

He scooted down, and started at her knee, and giving quick tongue kisses, and every once in a while, would bite enough for a moan, and a shiver. 

Finally, after much anticipation, he had reached his destination, the goal, the purpose of his journey of kisses and bite marks. And in the end, it was all worth it. And soon after this, he would start yet another journey. But this time was based upon doing what he could do to please her, the only thing that hadn't been mentioned in any of his classes. 

He won. He moved his tongue down where she was most sensitive.

"Haaaarry," she yelled.

He was planned on stopping in a minute's time, but her reaction was as pleasing as her skin. His tongue was the worker in this project. And from her reaction, he knew he was doing well. He stopped, and one last yell was from him, it was a pleased moan from Harry. 

Hermione opened her eyes, and looked a bit flushed, but nonetheless, ready to do what she had wanted to do for a while. 

She pushed him to the right, and in the end she was in top of him. She was straddling him, because he had yet to take off his pants. 

She gave him a kiss, licked him lips, and discovered what exactly was in the-boy-who-must-not-be-names mouth. She found it very interesting he tasted like sugar, but like Harry she couldn't put her finger on it. She licked his chin down to his neck. He shuddered absently. She smiled at how great this was making I her/I feeling, she was hot, and she wasn't going to wait any longer for him to enter. 

She licked down to his nipple, and bit down, just as tenderly as he did to her a couple minutes before. He groaned, and clenched his fists, he wanted in her, as much as she did, if not more. 

But he waited patiently, he didn't want to rush her, he was in complete bliss. Every time he moaned, Hermione smiled to herself. She was getting to her destination. 

She was impatient, but decided that torture was the best way. As she kept going, downward, finally, she reached it. But there was cloth in her way. Her new pet peeve. She had discovered that without cloths was the best route to making love. 

She looked over his perfectly, faultless, muscular body. She shuddered, and went down for her kill. 

He moaned, and panted "Hermione!" 

It wasn't enough for them. This teasing, they were no way near done. 

Hermione was pleased to hear her name while giving pleasure, it gave her pleasure. 

After a few more pleasant moments. Harry was lying next to Hermione. And asked her, "Hermione, I understand if you don't want me to--." He was cut off by Hermione kissing him. 

"Why wouldn't I want to do that?" She said giving him a grin.

"I-I-I-I don't know." He shrugged at her. 

"Okay then, getting back to business."

As soon as she said that, Harry was practically on top of her. 

But Hermione didn't open her legs just yet. 

He looked at her, with a puzzled look.

She grinned, and kissed him. And as soon as her lips touched his, Harry had begun to slide his hand up her leg. 

Hermione shivered. And opened. 

Harry was told that their first time was a bit painful, but Hermione wasn't at all dis-pleased.

As he entered her, there was a tension, not an angry one, not a bitter one, just a happy one. It was more than words. 

They say that love is made without lust, desire, but Hermione wanted Harry as much as she wanted to feel him, inside her. She wanted him more than anything. And right now wasn't the time to play. 

Harry went into her slower, In fear of her discomfort, and his pleasure. He didn't want to feel guilty about anything. As Harry entered, Hermione didn't flinch, but stood still, rather laid still. 

She had never felt anything like this before. It was more than pleasure full, it wasn't at all a wanting, it was more of a bneed/b. 

As they buckled hips, and moved together in, lust, passion, desire, need, and wanting, Harry couldn't help but think this was soon going to be over, and he was far from wanting that to happen. 

Just as Harry had expected, Hermione reached her climax, Harry sped up his pase. 

She screamed his name, and he slowly and surly he knew that he would have to detach himself. 

As he did this, he felt his pleasure immediately rest in peace.

End of flashback

He did become a man, and he was proud. He had never been more passionate with any of his past lovers. If anything, he has only had 3 other than his first. 

He couldn't think around his head, he was thinking of his first, and couldn't think. Hermione had a boy friend. But after their night of passion, they had agreed to once a week, if not more. They were each other's first, and each time they were intimate, they would feel more passion, lust, wanting, and they couldn't live without being this way. Harry had to admit that he was fighting a war with his emotions.

He needed to be with Hermione as much as possible, even if it did bring Justin to wonder why Harry was hanging around his girl. 

Justin, he was just protocol, nothing special, just a toy. Boy-toy. 

Harry had a girlfriend, and her name was Renee. She was his toy. Just to mess around with, sometimes they would share an embrace. 

But tonight brought Harry wanting. He knew Hermione was with Justin, no doubt. He also knew what they were doing. But he was too fond of Hermione. Her flawless body. Her shapes, her curves. He loved her. 

Oh Shit.

He _loved_ her. 

He didn't love her, he couldn't.

This was a stupid idea. 

I'll just tell her I can't be friends, and leave… yeah that will work. 

Now what to say…

Oh no, I'm an idiot!

What am I going to tell her?

Nothing.

I have to tell her something.

You will tell her nothing.

I'm going to let her go, I need her.

Do it, and you'll hate yourself

Oh shut up will you!

Harry wasn't sure what to do. He could just live without her, but he couldn't, he _needed_ her, there was no doubt about that. 

I need some sleep.

And with that simple request to him mind, he fell into the hopes of darkness, into the night, just as the warmth of day comes, oh too fast.

^*^*^*^*^*^*

Wow, I didn't know I could write something… that, I don't know, but please review!! I don't care if you flame!! This was just **idea**, so if you like it, please tell me. I wrote this last night cause I was bored into the computer, so if you don't like it, tell me, if you like it tell me either way, I'm writing more!

 Please review, the little purple button!!!!! Press it, and I will write more!!


End file.
